Ryoni Starstrider
Illidari Commander Royni Starstrider (Born 15th December, -156 L.C.) is the sister of Leon Starstrider and Neo Starstrider, born as triplets in Quel'Thalas. She is currently an Illidari Commander, working closely with the Illidari during the Burning Legion's Third Invasion of Azeroth, as well as a Major of the 6th Infantry Company of the 3rd Quel'Anarian Legion in the Aurelian Military Force. Appearance Ryoni stands at 5'7" with a petite frame. Her hair is rough and unkempt, though it is a very brilliant shade of red and always kept in a pony tail. Her small build fools most as inside of her lurks the essence of a powerful Fel Guard. Though it can't be told that much as the horns she grew are also quite small. But she is a very formidable fighter none the less. Weapons and Armor While most demon hunters fight with warglaives, Ryoni chooses to fight with two long swords that were forged for her family during the Troll Wars and enchanted with fel energy for her to draw upon. She wears standard issue leather armor given to her from the Aurelian Military Force. She feels it's better than most armor received from the Illidari, because despite the scales on her flesh that protect her from most slashes, Illidari armor is just "too damn revealing." While she's fought for the Illidari during most of the war, she continues to sport the tabard of the Embershield Protectorate, as this is where her allegiance will lay once the war is over. Character History Childhood and Pre-First War History And so were born, three children to the Starstrider family. Triplets, they were. Two boys and one girl. Neo, Leon, and Ryoni. They grew together, loved and played, and all three showed promise and faith in the Light. They would eventually grow to become priests and serve out most of their adolescent lives devoting themselves to the Light. Opening of the Dark Portal and the Second War The Starstrider family knew all kinds of war. Their ancestors fought in the Troll Wars, which eventually lead to their distrust toward the race that has lasted to this day. In fact, it is thanks to the Troll Wars that their surname even exists. Their ancestors used the cover of the night to slaughter trolls sleeping in small camps. Thus they were aptly named the Starstriders. The triplets, however, knew only peace for most of their time on this planet. That was, until, the opening of the Dark Portal. The Starstrider triplets were sent to Stormwind to increase their knowledge of the Light when they first heard the rumors of strange, green skinned monsters attacking the villages within the Kingdom. They assumed it must have been trolls until they were asked to lend aid to injured troops in the Westfall. They couldn't believe the amount of injured within the camp. There were men with severed limbs and corpses with bashed in skulls. Most of the time the soldiers were explaining that it was only a small squad of Orcs that did this. They had to get used to the struggle of their patients, however. They helped as much as they could with healing but never really saw a lot of battle. That is until a day came when their camp was over run. This is where they finally saw these Orcs up close and personal. They were monstrous beings compared to them. The soldiers eventually slew the beasts with the help of the Starstrider Triplets giving them combat healing. It was the first time they ever tried such a thing. The entirety of the first and even the second war for the Starstrider Triplets revolved around these small skirmishes and patching up encampments of Stormwind soldiers. It wasn't until the end of the Second war where things began to change for them. Continued Training as a Priest After the Order of the Silver Hand was formed, Neo and Leon joined their ranks as squires for the great Paladins of the order. Their sister, Ryoni, remained as a priest of the Church of the Holy Light. The three of them were lucky enough to stay together in Stormwind during the boys training. After a few years of training in hand-to-hand and weaponry combat, Neo and Leon were knighted as Paladins of the Silver Hand. Ryoni, on the other hand, had different intentions. Love and Peril During the First and Second War, Ryoni met a man. A very unusual man who only addressed himself as The Doctor. They fought together in the war and grew to depend on each other. More often he depended on her to patch his wounds after battle. He was a remarkable mage though he did not ally himself with the Kirin Tor. "Too prissy and political" he always said. He had a certain charm to him that Ryoni found to be attractive in a human. Soon, she learned his real name; Andalian Morrison. Eventually, they fell in love and had a child together. After the wars, she returned home to Quel'Thalas with both him and their child. Her father was furious in that she would bare children out of wedlock with a human. She was given a choice: Be with him or be cast out of the house. She chose the former, leaving Quel'thalas behind to live with Andalian in Lordaeron. Over the years, they moved from village to village, never staying in one spot. This was the nature of Andalian, for he feared his past would catch up with him. Finally, they settled in Stratholme for a year and a half, unknown of what was to come. The Culling of Stratholme and the Fall of Quel'Thalas W.I.P. Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider and Illidan Stormrage W.I.P. The Heart of a Demon W.I.P. Imprisonment W.I.P. Awakening W.I.P. The Third Invasion of Azeroth W.I.P. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Autarchy of Aurelia